


Untitled Cop!AU Comment Fic

by dancink



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is a marshmallow, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not!Fic, The Sheriff’s still got it, comment!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancink/pseuds/dancink
Summary: Because, as @artemis69 says, any sterek trope is funnier with the Sherif thrown into it.





	Untitled Cop!AU Comment Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artemis69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis69/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bits and pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912212) by [artemis69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis69/pseuds/artemis69). 



> Comment fic from Tumblr.

OMIGOD [@artemis69](https://tmblr.co/muyYrxFIQHCnGtqHhMLRQTA) THE COP!AU THE COP!AU WHO DO I HAVE TO PROMISE MY FIRSTBORN TO FOR THIS OMIGOD

Like, like, because everybody at the station had been ribbing the Sheriff like _crazy_ in the lead up to the sting operation - asking if he was going to need a pillow, because, you know, getting down on your knees at your age, sir, and did he offer seniors discount, etc etc shut up Parrish I _will_ put you on drunk duty - everyone  _except_ Stiles, because all jokes aside this is _his dad_. His dad is going to purposely make himself psycho bait, because this guy? This guy is a total psycho. The Jungle has been super quiet the past few weeks as this guy has got bolder and bolder, and the last victim? Stiles had met him, had chatted to him idly over drinks at a party a couple of the Queens hosted, and the next week he was standing over his corpse, _fuck_.  
  
And now his dad is standing on a street corner, ok, in faded ripped jeans and a white muscle tee, with a goddamn cigarette in his mouth, and Stiles is stuck watching the surveillance feed in the van because _damn it Stiles I do not need you hovering, Parrish is going to be there the entire time_. And it’s edging on 3am, the night getting colder and colder, and Parrish has already taken three guys down the alley and handed them over to the awaiting deputies, but none of them match the profile, none of them have given the Sheriff more than a once-over. 

And then this guy just kinda appears, steps out of the shadows just as Parrish takes another hapless loser to meet their buddies in the alley, and fuck, he walks right up to his dad, and this is _him_ , this the _guy_ , the psycho who’s butchered four men so far, and shit his dad is going with him, and _like fuck_ is Stiles staying in the van, that is _not happening_. And so Stiles follows, his gun in hand, and his dad and the psycho disappear up a set of stairs and into one of the old abandoned warehouses that line the streets of this part of Beacon Hills, and of course, of course the door locks behind them. And Stiles is whispering furiously into his mike for backup and regretting not practicing his lockpicking skills more, his hands shaking, and Parrish and the other deputies run up just as the door finally clicks open and they pour in, Stiles and Parrish heading up stairs to the second level whilst the other guys fan out on the ground floor. And Stiles doesn’t even bother with the lockpicks when they reach the first door at the stop of the stairs, he just kicks the door open, and it looks like the psycho’s been living here, shit, and Stiles turns a corner and there he is, his dad, and he’s sitting on a stool in what looks like an open plan kitchen, and the psycho, the psycho is… is at the stove, making hot chocolate? 

His dad is snacking on marshmallows. _What the fuck_.

Later, it turns out that the psycho isn’t a psycho at all, he’s _Derek Hale_ , who came back to Beacon Hills a fucking architectural engineer, and in the process of converting the warehouse into a series of lofts, and just _really worried_ about the working guys and girls of the area, and also possibly the _most beautiful man Stiles has ever seen_. 

He’s also a _werewolf_ , which greatly helps when they finally track down the real psycho a couple of nights later, and also turns out to be an advantage when it comes to _all sorts of other things entirely_. 

(The sheriffs department finally beats the fire department in the local league that year, after Parrish breaks his arm during a drug raid and the Sheriff temporarily deputizes Derek. The fire department calls foul, the Sheriff celebrates with a burger, and Stiles and Derek end up making out in the bowling alley parking lot. The Sheriff gets hit on by Derek’s uncle. He totally still has it.)


End file.
